Current implementations of smoking technology in combination ovens preclude the end user from using all of the rack capability when the smoker device is placed in the oven chamber. The current smoking devices are too large in the height dimension and, thus, become an obstacle to use of the lower rail positions, thereby reducing the cooking capacity and output. Current implementations of control of the smoker device do not provide for an integrated control of the smoking device together with other food preparation assemblies of the oven.
Thus, there is a need for an improved oven with a smoker device capability.